


8 days

by Ficcityfic



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcityfic/pseuds/Ficcityfic
Summary: Petra and JR are in their honeymoon phase and have to spend their first time apart. Petra handles it about as well as expected ;).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to get back Into Fic writing, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Eventual smut.

“Mateo, Put that spoon down and stop chasing Anna around the couch right this instant!” 

The members of the Villanueva family dinner flinched at the table for the third time that evening as Petra's voice echoed bombastically through the halls.

“Remember", Jane whispered through a closed tooth smile, “Be nice! Petra's had a really rough go this week.” 

“That's an understatement”, Rafael mumbled under his breath as he opened a bottle of wine to pour for the table, earning an elbow to the ribs from jane. “What? On Tuesday, she fired Octavio for pouring an ounce too much vodka when making a seabreeze. An ounce!” 

Alba interrupted as she walked into the dining room to set the table, “Ay y Sara, probrecita, don't forget Petra yelled at her for leaving the kid's playpin to help with the pirate tours, after telling her to do exactly that 10 minutes before".

“Well, ever since JR left on that business trip" Jane started, “She's been..”

Rafael: “uptight"

Alba: “Tense, more tense than las mujeres with un palo up their rear ends”

Xiomara: “I think the term you're looking for is under fuc*--”

“Hey!!” Jane interrupted loudly, clearing her throat and covering Mateo's ears as he walked into the dining room. “Lonely. The term I was looking for was lonely. And that is why I invited her to dinner tonight...to cheer her up.”

Petra strode in disruptively at that moment talking very heatedly into her phone, “I dont care if it's the weekend. If she doesnt have those invoices on my desk by tomorrow morning, she’ll be fired also. Incompetence is unacceptable!”.

She noticed the akward silence and stares in her direction as she looked up from her phone. 

“Sorry, about that”, she smiled a little too forcefully as she sat down at the table, “I believe the twins said dinner's ready?”

***

It was an understatement to say dinner did not go as planned. Petra spent half the dinner eyeballing her phone, sulking; and the other half staring heavily out the window, as everyone clumsily tried to avoid all topics related to the Marbella, JR, or relationships in general.

The bungling failure of a cheer-up dinner was capped off by Rogelio blabbering absentmindedly for half an hour about his new amazing tv role as a dashing criminal defense lawyer who was cool, calm, collected and absolutely irresistible.

He only paused and stopped to realize his error when Rafael cleared his throat loudly, and nodded in Petra's direction, before changing the subject to the Ellie and Anna's recent Honors exam scores.

Rogelio apologetically winced as Petra stabbed angrily at the mash potatoes on her plate several times, before setting her jaw, and excusing herself to the restroom.

“Rogelio!” Xo admonished.

“I'm sorry, you know I cant do silences well. I was just trying to help the conversation flow, and my excitement for this role got carried away. How was I suppose to remember that JR also just happens to be a tall, dark, and impossibly attractive lawyer...” 

Rogelio paused for a second. An idea clearly popping in his head, “After JR returns from her trip, do you think Petra could get me an in shadowing..”

“Rogelio!” Everyone yelled in unison. He zipped his hands across his lips sheepishly, “Okay noted, too soon.”

***

After several minutes past and Petra still hadnt returned, Jane stood up.

“I should go talk to her.”

Xo nodded and volunteered to go with her as Rafael took Rogelio to do the dishes and Alba got up to put the twins and Mateo to bed.

After searching for a bit, they found Petra outside, checking her emails on the front porch swing.

Xo and Jane cautiously made their way over and slowly sat next to her.

“You okay?” Jane began hesitantly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah--sorry for leaving dinner early, renovations at The Marbella have really got me swamped with work.”

Jane glanced a Xo, considering backing out and letting sleeping dogs lie momentarily before Xo gave her the nod of encouragement to continue.

“No, not work. I mean with JR. She's been gone on that business trip for over a week now, you must miss her?”

“She’s been gone 8 days Jane, why would I miss someone after 8 days?!” Petra answered a little too sharply.

Jane poised herself to respond delicately, but Petra started to ramble.

“...and it's not even like I'm counting. I'm not some pimple infused hormonally challenged teenager in their first relationship. I've been in _PLENTY_ of relationships I'll have you know, probably more than you and Xo combined...well, definitely you.” 

Her long-winded rant continued. “And not just relationships, relationships with the business types: Chuck, Rafael, Lachlan...hell even my psycho ex Milos all left for work for weeks even months at a time, and I didnt bat a lash.”

“In point of fact, I actually enjoy the time by myself, it relaxes me”, she emphasized over exagerattedly by waving her hands, gesturing at her ‘calmness’. “So tell me, again, wha..why would I miss my girlfriend who has only been gone 8 days?!”

Xo and Jane glanced at eachother amusingly at Petra's woefully unconvincing exposition, before Jane responded;

“Relaxed? Petra, you've fired 4 people this week, which is alot even for you. Not to mention the two valet attendants you made quit the day before yesterday. Most of the staff is walking on eggshells around you- well more so than usual- because you have been so on edge.

I know this was only suppose to be a weekend business trip for JR, and i think it's more than just a coincedence that all this started when you found out she would have to be in New York longer than originally planned.”

Petra tried to interrupt defensively, but Xo jumped in in attempt to mediate,

“I think what Jane was trying to say is that every relationship is different. It is okay to miss someone. Love makes a mess of all of us; and it's not just the emotional longing, it's the physical longing as well.”

She paused to put a comforting hand on Petra, “It can turn the most resolute of us into ‘lovesick hormonal teenagers'. Lord knows I was when Ro and I got back together.”

Petra's shoulder's relaxed a small degree, and Xo settled in, seeing that the defensive walls that Petra put up were finally starting to crack, “I Think we were a few months in, in the honeymoon stage like you and JR, when he had to go out the country for 3 days for the Latin Emmy's. All of a sudden we went from boning like bunnies, never spending more than a work shift apart to being 72 hours and It was terrible.“

Petra smiled at that, holding back a small laugh. Xo took that as a good sign, perked up, and winked “Trust me Petra, you and your vibrator just need to get very well acquainted. Less stress, less counting days; and before you know it, JR will be back in no time".

Petra's lift in mood was transient, as her face quickly clouded again in disappointment and she began picking at her blouse sleeve hesitantly...“I cant".

“Oh, Petra” Jane tried to chime in for support, “We are all 21st century women, there is no shame. In fact, there have been several studies that show a little regular ‘self-care’ can have extraordinary health benefits: your mood, energy levels, sleep, libido...”

Petra rolled her eyes and scoffed out loud before answering “Jane, save the thesis. You think I have any shame in using a vibrator? Please, you dont make it through my list of exes without having to rely on some frequent self-induced satisfaction".

Xo chuckled outloud at that. Jane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “but you said you couldn’t"

“I meant, _It doesn't work_ .” Petra tried to clarify, getting increasingly embarrassed.

Jane continued to probe, “I'm not following. The vibrator? You know there are whole entire stores dedicated to that sort of thing; different sizes, shapes, colors..."

“No, since JR it doesnt work.” Petra finished exasperatedly, getting more frustrated with the entire situation.

Xo caught on first, her jaw dropping as Jane continued to stare on blankly.

“Oh, _Oh_...Damn, girl!..." Xo said with a smirk, slapping Petra's leg gleefully. “You're ruined aren't you?”. Petra covered her face with her hands in shame, causing Xo to laugh louder. When Xo's laughter finally died down, Petra peaked between the fingers covering her eyes to see a still befuddled Jane.

She exhaled laboriously, “Really Jane? Do I have to spell it out?”.

Petra quieted for a minute, before deciding she might as well just get it over with.

“Well, ever since JR and I started...you know... sleeping together” Petra began before rushing through her final admissin in one hurried breath, “I haven't been able to orgasm without her.”

Jane's eyes doubled in astonishment, “what?!”

“I believe she's saying that sex with JR is so good that its ruined Petra for anyone else" Xo answered, clearly impressed and still amused. “Now I have had some mindblowing sex before, but never that..gotta say im kinda envious.”

“What's envious about walking around sexually frustrated for a week!” Petra yelled, the tension of the last 8 days and this conversation obviously weighing on her.

“Yeah, not that part of it" Xo started remorsefully, before Jane jumped in, still in partial disbelief; “but what about your like fantasy bank? You know, those little thoughts, memories, famous crushes, make belief scenarios that we all store away to get us over the edge?”

Petra shook her head, and jane probed further “Not even like naked Brad pitt?”, “ooh or Ricky Martin" Xo added, her mind travelling to her own personal reveries. “Not even that can get you there?” Jane asked as she looked Petra in the eye and paused,

“Wow, you really do have it bad".

Petra ran her fingers through her hair irritatedly, and in the heat of the moment gave way, “I mean I get right to the peak but then my subconscious just goes to her". 

“Aww, that's kind of sweet- in you're a desperately horny lost cause kinda way" Xo shared sympathetically.

“No, no AWW-ing, it's not sweet. It's terribly inconvenient.”

Jane stepped in, “I'm not seeing the problem. You're obviously head over heels for this woman. You miss her, and your body has clearly already made its choice...”

and Xo finished “girl, that's what phone sex was made for...heck, there is even video chat nowadays. I don't see the issue. Call JR, tell her how much you miss her and take care of yourself".

“The issue is that she doesn't deserve it!” Petra snapped, anger overtaking her frustration, and allowing the whole truth to spill out for the first time: “She's the one that decided that pro bono volunteer work was more important than her girlfriend! She's the one that decided that spending her only 2 weeks of vacation 1200 miles away from girlfriend, was more important than spending time with her! More important than me... So, No she doesnt get the satisfaction.”

Jane and Xo stared in shock as Petra stumped around the porch, fingers pointing and face reddening. Her rant was only broken by her cellphone buzzing on the porch swing.

JR's name flashed visibly across the screen before Petra snatched the phone from the bench and answered sharply. “What.”

Neither Xo nor Jane caught what was said on the other end, but by the way Petra stormed off towards her car, slammed the door, and sped away without so much as a glance goodbye in their direction , they could surmise.

Jane looked genuinely concerned, “Never seen Petra so angry. Poor JR, she's in for a long night”.

Xo smiled knowingly as she turned to head back into the house, 

“I bet, a _long night_ indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and JR finally face to face

***  
JR sat on the couch baffled, rubbing her forehead aggressively, as she was once again met with silence.

The tension in the room had been unmistakable as soon as she stepped foot into Petra's apartment fifteen minutes ago; and the atmosphere only seemed to become more strained the longer she held her breath waiting for a response. 

“Babe, I've missed you.” JR echoed, trying again. Her voice quivering slightly with the uncertainty of the situation.

As she watched Petra take a deep breath, roll her eyes and set her jaw for the third time that evening, a gamut of emotions set in: confusion, disappointment, longing, but most of all... irritation.

“Baby, I've been gone for 8 whole days. I'm jet lagged and I miss my girlfriend. I don’t want to argue. I’m tired and I just want to hold my girlfriend and make up for lost time.”

JR locked eyes with Petra and patted the sofa cushion beside her, as her voice dropped softly, “So stop this and come here." 

Petra didn’t budge.

She instead held firm in her stance, folded her arms defiantly and stared back at the brunette, unmoving.

At this most recent rejection, JR's patience was finally running thin.

She sat up in the couch slowly, calmly straightening her posture. Her gaze never left the blonde as she leaned forward intensely and whispered assuredly,

“Come. Here.”

JR pointedly straightened the crease of her business slacks, before crossing her legs. Her tone was confident, unexpectedly cool, and completely unrevealing save for a glint of fire in her eyes that disappeared as quick as it's arrival.

The sudden but all too familiar authority behind the brunette's words surprised Petra and sent an electric shock startling down her spine. She reddened, blushing profusely.

Petra despised being ordered.

She hated being ordered around and JR knew this, which made Petra hate even more how much it was turning her on. 

This current staring contest of wills excited her, and that fact pissed her off. Her logical brain was angry with JR, and wanted nothing more than for the beautiful brunette staring at her from the couch to apologize for being gone so long, and turning Petra into this mess.

Petra missed her, and it was all JR's fault. 

She had settled on this days ago, and the brunette needed to beg for forgiveness. JR needed to know the same overwhelming emotional neediness and frustration that she knew; to be brimmed with the same suffocating longing.

Petra promised herself that she would be steadfast, and the anger she had built up on the car ride home had aided her in that venture. Until now. Standing face to face, across the sofa from JR was an entirely different test. 

Petra took in the form before her, black heels highlighting a meticulously fitted dark blue suit that clung ever so perfectly to thighs of the brunette's casually crossed legs. Her gaze stuttered at the meeting of the woman’s thighs, and she cursed herself as her mind raced through heated visions that had haunted her dreams the past week.

Petra needed to refocus.

She wanted to get control of herself, but she couldn't help but to continue digesting the gorgeous specimen if front of her, one arm calmly resting across the back of the couch as she stared back at Petra. The quicker rise and fall of JR's chest was the only thing that betrayed the otherwise epitome of effortless power. 

When their eyes met again, JR flashed a crooked smile at the blonde that simultaneously made her heart flutter and frustrated her to no end. Keep it together woman, Petra reprimanded herself, trying to desperately rebuild her unaffected facade as the intensity of their gazes challenged each other. 

JR's confusion and frustration at Petra's anger with her dissipated rapidly as she soaked in the irritated blonde standing stubbornly in place. 

_God, she'd missed her so much._

She missed her stubbornness, she missed the way her bottom lip currently jutted out as she pouted and fought to keep herself in place after JR summoned her. JR inwardly groaned as she scanned up the blonde's tanned, muscled legs until they reached white floral shorts...she definitely missed Petra's short shorts. 

JR tilted her head amusingly at Petra's initial refusal, watching the blonde’s Internal battle and knowing full well the effect she had on Petra. 

She knew from the look in Petra's eye that the blonde was teetering. The woman had as much fortitude as anyone that JR had ever met, but her willpower could only deny her flesh for so long. Petra was at a breaking point. JR knew all she had to do was lower her voice and...

“Come Here...Now!” 

The low timbre of that last word echoed throughout the room, causing Petra's knees to buckle. Before she could even register her thoughts over the overwhelming heat that was clouding her mind, she had covered the 5 steps that separated them, and was now staring down the most intoxicating set of brown eyes. 

JR was in no better state. 8 days away from her girlfriend had done an unexpected number on her, and Petra being in such close proximity now drove her possesive side crazy. 

She placed her fingers through the belt loops on both sides of Petras shorts, and pulled the blonde to her abruptly, closing the remaining space between them. Petra squeaked at the unexpected movement, before slowly whimpering as the brunette's hands made their way under her blouse. JR curled her hands around Petra's waist, roaming her hands up her back as Petra's shirt was pulled up in the process; deft fingertips trying to re-memorize every inch of blonde's warm skin. 

Taking advantage of the position she was in, with the blonde standing in between her legs, she shifted to the edge of the couch before locking eyes with Petra and placing a gentle kiss on her abdomen, right below her sternum. 

Petra was reduced to short high-pitched garbled intakes of breath as her abs contracted with each kiss down her stomach. It was a complete sensory overload after 8 days of deprivation, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate the lower JR's kisses got.

As JR's hands popped open the top button of her shorts, Petra knew she was teetering dangerously close to succumbing to the brunette's every whim, “Stop!” she huffed out in a winded half moan, not entirely convincingly. Her trembling hands found JR's, holding her in place above the last button.

JR looked up in immeasurably aroused befuddlement. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, unable to formulate words above the loud pounding of her chest. So she sat there, trying to calm herself and register the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. 

“You...Don't....deserve...the satisfaction", Petra stated, gaining confidence and clarity as she stepped away. She took a few deep breaths to regain control of her libido, which wanted nothing more than to melt into JR's arms and let the woman that she missed sorely have her way with her. 

She wanted JR to rue the day she stepped onto that plane to New York. She wanted her to be the one to beg for it, to know where her priorities should lie; which made her regret all the more being inescapably drawn to the glistening of JR's lips as she licked them Breathlessly.

“Fuuck..”, the expletive escaped her tongue unknowingly. She wasn't going to make it. The aching throb between her legs was quickly reaching an intensity that was impossible to ignore. 

Petra was going to break.

There was no avoiding the fact that she was going to cave imminently, as her body revved itself into a frenzy, ready to betray her happily; but in that instant an even better thought came to her mind.

JR recognized the change in the blonde’s demeanor before she made a single move. The glint in Petra's eyes was predatory, and the effect it had on the brunette was immediate. 

Her breath picked up as Petra sauntered back towards her while undoing the last button of her shorts. She made it back between the brunette's legs, and the barest hint of her blue laced panties peaked into view as her unbuttoned shorts fell slightly on her waist. 

Petra kneed JR's legs apart, matter-of-factly, before sliding her shorts down and stepping out of them. JR's hand's felt like magnets, immediately sliding up the blonde's legs, sneaking under the fabric of the lace at her hips, before gliding along and grabbing a handful of Petra's ass. 

They groaned simultaneously, before JR whispered in awe, “You're so fucking beautiful”. Petra basked in the warmth that JR's hands were causing to spread, before untangling them from her panties as she stepped out of them and ordered firmly, 

“No touching".

The arched eyebrow and mocking scoff of indignation from JR was all the assurance Petra needed that she had the brunette where she wanted her. 

Petra softly intertwined their fingers, before straddling JR and roughly pinning her hands to the couch beside her head. Petra slowly gyrated against JR's thigh, the warmth of her wetness seeping through the thin material of her pant suit caused JR to bite her bottom lip, stifling a moan. Petra took notice and leaned into JR, as she continued to slowly grind down against the brunette.

She untangled one of her hands to tilt the brunette's head to the side as she slowly kissed her way up her neck line. JR let out a sharp hiss as Petra's tounge slipped out to graze along the outline of her jugular on it's way towards her ear, stopping briefly to place a soft kiss on her mandible.

Petra raised to her knees, leaning forward to reach JR's ear. She hated that this required her to momentarily stop her hip ministrations. However, she keenly enjoyed how this new position left her left knee conveniently nestled between the brunette's legs, and with just enough pressure she could...

JR gripped the edge of the cushion next to her as Petra's knee made contact with her center. Holding onto the couch until her knuckles paled was all she could do to keep what dignity she had left.

She frantically fought not to buck forward and recklessly hump the blonde's leg like a puppy in heat. Which would almost assuredly lead to a desperately sloppy finish an embarrassingly short time later. 

_God, How could only 8 days away do this to her_

JR's flimsy self-control bowed dangerously close to snapping as Petra's lips brushed against her ear before whispering, ‘If you missed me...’ 

JR let out a half-strangled groan of pleasure as Petra began to stand up, her knee unintentionally bumping against JR's clit and causing an all too brief shock of warm pulsing electricity to shoot to her core. 

Any disappointment that JR might have felt at the loss of contact as Petra stood was replaced by abject hunger as the beauty standing above her slowly and carefully straddled her face. 

Petra rested one knee on the brunette's shoulder and the other foot on the edge of the couch. Hovering just above JR's chin, she locked eyes with her and repeated, ‘If you missed me...prove it’. 

JR needed no encouragement. The week long drought from Petra and her heat being centimeters from her face was making the woman’s mouth water wantonly. She licked her lips and dove into the pink warmth above her. 

_‘Aghhhh.’_

Petra let out a high pitched squeal at the unexpectedly quick start, rolling her eyes back as JR began to lap her rhythmically back and forth, before taking both of Petra's lips into her own.

_‘OH MY GOD...’_ Petra screamed, having to brace her hand on JR's forehead to remain upright. After 8 days of being deprived, the warm sensation of JR's tongue was paralyzingly intense, and frankly, entirely too overwhelming.

She tried to lift herself off the brunette, because at this pace she wasn’t going to last. 

Petra needed to catch her breath, her hormones were ricocheting intractably with every flitter of JR's tongue causing her ovaries to flutter with an all too ominous sensation.

It hadn’t been twenty seconds, yet here she was straining to fight back a titanic-sized geyser of an orgasm that was hurdling towards her after building up over the last 8 days.

She was able to create space momentarily, before JR moved up to suck lightly on the sensitive bud she'd been avoiding, causing Petra's knees to buckle and her to land right back on the brunette's merciless tongue.

_‘Unnghh?!’_ Petra let out in shocked confusion. It frightened her that one person could cause her such insurmountable pleasure; that one person could hold that much power over her. It scared her to be so out of control, that quickly. 

She glanced down nervously, feeling slightly vulnerable at being brought to the edge so soon.

That was her undoing.

She was met with deep brown eyes staring back at her with complete and utter reverance and adoration.

Petra's vision blurred and she had no chance to stifle or prep for it.

Her orgasm ripped through her like a tectonic shift.

The first contraction rocked her, causing her to double over and clamp down around JR's face. The second made her legs shake uncontrollably on the couch ledge as the third overlapped, tearing her release from her as it glistened on the brunette's face.

The next fifteen seconds were inundated with a series of small aftershocks as her whole body went numb.

Petra's heart raced, occasionally skipping beats in her lightedheaded state as she tried to catch her breath. After seemingly an eternity of a super stimulated refractory period, Petra finally began to calm down.

She exhaled as she relaxed, lazily slipping her fingers through JR's hair. This made the brunette purr in satisfaction, and the incidental vibrations against her clit in her oversensitized state shot straight to her womb.

Petra shrieked and jumped erratically at the startling contact, which caused her to lose her footing, and fall over the edge of the couch in an uncoordinated, dopey, exhaustively pleasured bundle.


End file.
